Pink Elephant
by Rizzleslovr72
Summary: Don't shy away because there aren't many reviews! Just posted and its a can't miss. It starts off T then moves to Mature rating. Jane's eyes are forced open concerning her feelings for Maura. Check out my other stories.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Pink Elephant 1/3  
>Fandom: Rizzoli and Isles<br>Paring: Jane Rizzoli/Maura Isles  
>Rating: R to NC-17<br>Summary: Jane's eyes are forced open concerning her feelings for Maura. This is my first R&I fic but so not my first dabble in fan fic. Hope you enjoy.

With a flick of an elegant wrist, Jane's car went silent. She peered at the familiar house across the street. The only luminosity was the security lights glaring in warning. It radiated the image that its occupant had long since given in for the night.

Jane knew it was all an illusion.

She knew the woman ensconced inside extremely well. When dealing with science, Maura was a veritable font of knowledge and it usually exploded from her in complicated glory. When dealing with emotion, M was introspective, quiet and intense as her brain tried to analyze and catalog feelings she was unaccustomed to.

In other words, Maura was stewing.

Jane ran a resigned hand through her hair and sighed. Maura had a lot to stew about. Of all things, her father was an Irish mobster, and he too dealt with death in a precise analytical way. During the whole ordeal, Jane thought she was going to become a permanent fixture at the medical examiner's home. She had been there to provide laughter, a shoulder, and even protection. Every free minute between them had been spent in survival mode, and Jane had committed every moment to memory to replay during the lean times.

Another sigh burst from her lips.

Korsak was right.

"Damn him!" Jane's voice huskier than usual invoked a concerned whimper from her passenger.

"S' okay Jo. Mommy's a mess."

Jane ignored the bark of acknowledgment and brought her thumb to her mouth nibbling on an already frayed nail. It had been a very stressful week. She scoffed. There had to be a stronger word. _M would know_. The thought was a further segue to re run the conversation that refused to leave her… the conversation that led her here.

_After a long tired stretch, Jane rose from her chair. She grabbed the brown leather jacket and threw it over her shoulder like an afterthought. _

_Jane peered at her ex-partner as he hen pecked away on his computer. She smirked at the sight of it – a grown man scared of a harmless little machine. "I'm outta here. Don't stay too long."_

_Korsak_ _glanced up as she passed his desk, "Uh huh." He paused and squinted at his monitor. "Gonna go check on Maura?" His tone was teasing, and he stretched out her name as if singing it._

_Jane rolled her eyes. "Already called her," she mumbled grudgingly._

_"What?" He asked loudly._

_"You heard me, ass!"_

_Korsak_ _chuckled, "You should go check on her anyway."_

_"We probably need a break from each other."_

_"Bet she wouldn't say that."_

_Tired and irritable Jane shifted from one foot to the other. "I do have a life outside this place and all of you." Jane gruffed._

_Bushy eyebrows rose. "Uh huh."_

_"What?"_ _Jane threw her hands up in exasperation. _

_"You coulda lost her ya know. This was a very sticky situation." Korsak tone sobered._

_Jane's jaw clenched as her hands balled into fist. "Yeah, but we didn't. Thanks to you. Don't know if she woulda forgiven me if I made that call."_

_"That coulda her in that chair. It coulda been those other guys sending a message."_

_"I know that! What the hell Korsak?"_

_"You need to tell her that's what the hell Rizzoli!"_

_Jane deflated and felt her mouth drop open._

_Korsak_ _took it as consent to continue. "There's a pink elephant in the room every time you guys are together. When she turned up after her 'kidnapping…' " he clawed at the air. "It was big enough to squash a god damned continent." Korsak crossed his arms over his chest and looked at his ex partner expectantly._

_"Do I need to report you for getting in the evidence lock up? I know there's some good blow in there, but I didn't know it was that good." Suddenly nervous, Jane shoved a hand deep into her jean pocket. Her heart thudded against her chest and cold sweat trickled down her back. Some part of her endeavored to be oblivious to the subject matter of this conversation, but the larger part knew exactly where it was headed._

_Korsak_ _stared at her as he brought his cup of coffee to his lips and sipped loudly. "You should tell her."_

_Jane's cringed at the sound. "Look, can you dumb it down for me a bit? What the hell are you talking about?"_

_"I'm as hot blooded as any other young buck in this squad room, and I gotta tell you Rizzoli, it's getting painful to be in the same room with you two."_

_Eyes widening and lapsing into full blown panic, Jane shouted, "No, no we are not having this kind of conversation. We. Are. Not." She pointed at him accusingly._

_Not the least bit deterred, Korsak added, "It's still the ultimate fantasy you know, and the sparks and tension between you two could turn a lesser man to mush."_

_Jane took a deep shaky breath, recalling every long look and inadvertent touch that had left her shaken. "Mush?" Jane asked softly. _

_"Mush" Korsak reiterated. _

_Jane swallowed, weighing her options. There was running. The door was only a few feet away, but just like any good detective Korsak was a bulldog. He was not going to let go, and maybe just maybe she could lighten her load just a little bit. Resigned, Jane muttered, "I can't believe we're talking about this."_

_Korsak_ _released a burst of laughter. "Frost was scared to."_

_Jane's head dropped in embarrassment. "Aww, jeez. He knows too?"_

_"Uh huh."_

_"I can't."_

_"Bigger and bigger Rizzoli._ _It's either going to eat you up or you're going to lose your chance."_

_"But-"_

_"Don't be an idiot. She feels the same. She doesn't smile like that for me."_

_Jane chuckled, "She better not."_

_"Uh huh."_

_"I'm low rent. She's…Rodeo Drive. I've never been on Rodeo Drive." Inadequacy assailed her._

_"Bullshit excuse." Korsak leaned back in his chair. It squeaked loudly. "I know a thing or two about women."_

_Jane's eyebrows raised high on her forehead. "Really." The one word dripped with sarcasm._

_"Uh huh._ _She wouldn't care if you drove a Yugo." He reached for his coffee cup and took another loud sip of the scalding liquid._

_"That's nasty."_

_"Stop trying to change the subject. Why should you care if she doesn't? Use common sense. Cause I gotta tell you, I can't take it anymore and neither can Nina."_

_"Who's Nina?"_

_"The woman I'm seeing."_

_Jane paused. "Eww. Now **that's** nasty."_

_Korsak_ _smiled. "Yeah, I know."_

_"Why don't you just take Viagra like other men your age?"_

_Korsak's_ _eyes narrowed at the comment. "I'm going to let that one go." He pursed his lips. "Actually no I'm not. I have you know all I need is a hot cu—"_

_"Oh eww!"_ _Jane covered her ears. "La, la la! I can't hear you. I will not be traumatized."_

_Smirking, Korsak waved a hand to let her know he was done. "Talk to her."_

_Jane sighed noisily, "Are we done?"_

_Korsak_ _turned back to his computer and started henpecking. "Uh huh."_

_Jane peered down at her ex partner and friend. A warm burst of affection heated her insides. "Thanks. I'll think about it," she whispered softly._

_"You do that."_

"Damn you Korsak," Jane muttered again. She would have texted him if she thought he knew what that was. Propelled by the truth and longing no longer dormant, Jane opened the car door.

Jo Friday panted excitedly by her side as they jogged across the street. Jane stopped as she stepped into Maura's walkway. "What the hell do I say?" She ran through a thousand scenarios in a matter of seconds and discarded them all. Jane swallowed convulsively. "I have no idea. Oh God." Nerves bombarded her making her fidget.

Jane did not fidget.

Her mind was a jumbled mess, but of its own volition, her body knew what to do. Accordingly, her hand reached out ringing the doorbell.

When the door finally opened, gone were the heels, the dresses and suits Maura wore like armor. What remained was just a woman wrapped in a purple silk robe and holding a glass of red wine.

Verdant eyes held Jane's for the millionth time, and Jane got lost in them. Only this time, she did not retreat. Jane held Maura's gaze countering the intensity and vulnerability there with her own.

The air crackled around them.

Jane held back a gasp as Goosebumps prickled her skin. She watched in utter fascination as a deep flush suffused Maura's face; inched its way down the pale skin of her chest; and ended at nipples that hardened before her very eyes.

The gasp that Jane contained escaped her as her blood caught fire.

Jo Friday yipped in what sounded like exasperation, making them both aware of their surroundings once more.

M's lips lifted at the corners briefly as she brought a hand to her chest. "Hey."

Jane licked dry lips. "Hey," she rasped. The air around them was still pregnant with tension. Even Jane's fingertips tingled. _Korsak_ _was right. Bless him._


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Pink Elephant 2/3  
>Fandom: Rizzoli and Isles<br>Paring: Jane Rizzoli/Maura Isles  
>Rating: R to NC-17<br>Spoilers: Yes  
>Summary: Jane's eyes are forced open concerning her feelings for Maura. This is my first R&amp;I fic but so not my first dabble in fan fic.<p>

If you like my fanfic I do have published work. Check it out at L-book ePubisher. Again I hope you enjoy! Show me love...leave some feedback.

Maura turned and slowly made her way back through the living area with Jo Friday following happily at her heels, in hopes of snack appearing in her bowl. Jane's eyes zeroed in on the delicate sway of hips. Each step pulled the material of Maura's robe tight across her shapely rear.

Jane wanted to wipe her brow but realized it was her insides that were sweating.

"What would you like tonight?" Maura asked as she walked toward the kitchen.

_You all over me…inside me._ "Ahh…huh?" Jane replied trying to bring erotically laced thoughts together enough to speak the English language.

Maura paused and turned back toward Jane. Her head tilted as she examined her house guest. "Come again?"

_As many times as you want._ "Yeah, that's fine."

The medical examiner blinked in confusion. "Is that some new brand I'm not familiar with? All I have is Blue Moon or IPA."

Jane's mind went blank for a few seconds. "Uh, Blue Moon."

Maura nodded and convened her journey to the kitchen.

Jane sat down on the plush sectional. Before she knew what was happening, her hands were on every little do dad. She began to straighten the magazines before she realized.

She was fidgeting.

Hoping to outrun the feeling, Jane jumped up as if her pants were on fire nearly sprinting to the kitchen. _I wonder if she has oranges? A slice of one would go good in my beer._

With a soft push, the kitchen door swung open. Jane stopped dead in the door way. While there was soft light filtering in from the living room lamps, the brightest point of illumination came from the refrigerator. Jane blinked and nearly whimpered at the sight before her. Light poured through the silky material of Maura's robe, making it shear. Every delectable curve was revealed.

"I was going to bring it out to you. Would you like something to eat too? There's left over pizza from last night." Maura bent over to reach the bottom shelf.

Jane's eyes widened. "Gah."

Maura looked over her shoulder. "Pardon?"

"Oranges?" Jane asked.

Maura's lips lifted in a smirk. "I know what you like."

_God, can I die from this? _"Yeah?"

"I already sliced up a few by the sink."

Jane nodded vehemently. She pointed toward the living area. "I'll just be out…yeah out there. Pizza, yeah sounds good."

"Jane? Are you okay? I know this week has been stressful, but if you're worried about me, I think I'll be fine. There're just some things I need to figure out."

Jane nodded some more. "I know, M."

The brunette sat back down on the sectional. She looked down at her hands, seeing the fine tremor. _I think I understand what he meant by it eating me._ Jane peered up toward the kitchen door. The conversation with Korsak had opened a floodgate of awareness.

There was no way to close it again.

Maura entered an eternity later with a laden tray. Jane rose to take it from her but was brushed aside by a wave of Maura's hand.

Maura bent to place the tray on the table, revealing an ample amount of cleavage. Jane stopped breathing as her eyes traced the curves of full breasts all the way to glorious pink tips. Her breath returned in sporadic bursts as arousal poured through every vein in thick delicious waves.

A minute, an hour, a month passed and Jane found herself again watching the pink flush slowly covering Maura's torso.

Their eyes met.

The space between them hummed with electricity.

Maura straightened and pulled her robe tight with shaking hands.

Epiphany hit Jane like a charging elephant. She was a woman of action…not words. Her hand shot out grasping Maura by the wrist. "No…don't." Jane husked.

Maura whimpered.

"Let me see."

The blonde's chest heaved.

"If you know what I like, you have to know I like this… I want this." Jane released her grasp, leaving Maura to make the decision.

Maura's hands dropped to her sides, but she stepped closer.

Jane's stomach clenched. She looked up into eyes that mirrored her own.

"Jane." Maura's tone was breathless and needy.

Her name from this woman's lips was a benediction. It left Jane trembling.

The decision had been made.

With deliberate slowness, Jane reached for the tie to the robe and pulled it free. The whisper of silk could barely be heard over her thudding heart. Jane parted the purple material and slid her hands inside.

Twin groans cut through the air.

Silk pooled silently at Maura's feet.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Pink Elephant 3/3  
>Fandom: Rizzoli and Isles<br>Paring: Jane Rizzoli/Maura Isles  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Spoilers: Yes  
>Summary: Jane's eyes are forced open concerning her feelings for Maura. This is my first R&amp;I fic but so not my first dabble in fan fic. Also remember if you are interested in my book Forever Mine check it out at L-book ePubisher. Again I hope you enjoy! Show me love...leave some feedback.<p>

The heat of Maura's skin was scalding… the softness of it addictive. Sensitized palms flattened and adhered to the curvature of Maura's spine, memorizing it.

Dark eyes took note of every sigh and hitched breath. Jane left a scorching trail as she came to the indentation of the blonds' waist.

Without warning, she pulled Maura closer.

Jane's mouth opened hotly over the quivering muscle of Maura's abdomen, tasting skin that she thought was forbidden.

Maura's ragged cry caused an answering shudder in her own body.

Needy hands continued their journey downward, palming and separating fleshy globes.

Jane's fingertips were drawn to the moist heat that seemed to radiate from deep within.

Maura's hands wrapped painfully in Jane's hair, but it only enhanced every breath…every touch.

A growl rumbled from Jane's chest as her fingers dipped deeper, smearing further wetness on already coated thighs.

"Oh God." Maura groaned. Her legs gave way and she pitched forward, landing in Jane's lap.

Maura's long legs parted and splayed, releasing a tantalizing scent into the air.

Jane's mouth watered.

Their forehead's touched briefly before eyes found each other again.

The gaze was searing with need.

Maura's breath was sweet with wine and promise as it mingled with Jane's. An ache formed deep in the pit of Jane's chest at the feel of Maura's lips so close to her own. The mouth in question hovered mere millimeters away.

Jane whimpered as she snaked both hands into luscious blond hair.

She surged forward, closing the minute distance.

Lips met without pretense in a mighty class of teeth and tongue. Jane plundered the mouth before her letting emotions long denied slip into each spear of her tongue.

Maura moaned. Her hips rolled hotly.

Needing to breathe and recover some kind of equilibrium, Jane tore her mouth away. She wanted things to be slow so each moment could be savored.

It was not to be so.

Maura's eyes were hooded but they sparkled with want and wild desperation.

"Touch me."

Jane became undone.

Jane was beyond aroused. Her sex felt swollen, heavy, and every movement, every touch, every erotic sound set off a serious of explosions that left her hungry for more.

Wet, swollen lips met again with an intensity that rocked Jane to the core.

Suddenly, Jane's hand were everywhere searing flesh and prodding undulating hips to move faster, harder.

Still.

It was not enough.

Forcing some space between them, Jane cupped full breasts.

Maura's back arched in perfect bow like tension as fingertips plucked and teased hardened tips.

Using both hands, Jane brought pink swollen nipples as close to each other as possible before swiping them with her tongue.

A hoarse cry was ripped from Maura's throat.

It became a broken whimpers as Jane sucked them deep into the cavern of her mouth. Maura's hands snaked into Jane's hair once more, pulling her closer.

Jane needed to hear that sound again.

She found some space between them and exploited it. As Jane's fingertips reached drenched folds, Maura gasped in anticipation.

The both moaned when Jane made full contact.

Maura was positively dripping, and each drop seemed to cling to Jane's fingers. It was almost overwhelming. She traced engorged flesh, lightly at first then with more authority as Maura's pumping hips guided her.

As if drawn to the source of wet heat, Jane explored further. With an excited groan and hard shudder, she plunged in …deep.

Jane got her wish…and then some.

"FUCK!" Maura sobbed loudly.

Jane set the pace immediately: hard, heavy, and relentless.

She had no idea that Maura would be so demonstrative, so responsive and so vocal, but Jane adored every second of it.

Still fully clothed, the material clung to Jane further sensitizing her body. It was of no importance.

Satisfaction would be had.

With each thrust of Maura's hips, Jane's thighs clenched and her sex quivered as if Maura had crawled inside somehow.

Yes…satisfaction would be had.

Jane didn't have a choice.

Sexy, vulgar things began spilling from Jane's lips. Her goal was to completely unravel Maura and remake her again.

"You're so wet."

Maura whimpered.

"I made you this way."

Maura's hands dug into her shoulders, burning her skin.

"Do you hear it? How wet you are?"

The blond's hips moved like pistons further accentuating the wet smack of flesh.

Maura's eyes closed and her neck arched in pleasure. Beads of sweat gathered and trickled. Unable to resist, Jane followed its curve with her tongue. Her teeth sank into the spot where neck met shoulder.

Time folded in on itself then stopped completely.

Maura screamed as her body trembled and jerked.

Each movement squeezed Jane's fingers like a vise.

It was just enough.

It was too much.

Jane's cry of completion reverberated throughout the room.

Sometime later when her breathing and heartbeat returned to normal, Jane felt fingers running through her hair. She opened her eyes to see a smile that nearly blinded her.

"Hey," Maura whispered.

"Hey." Jane reached up and pushed sweat soaked hair away from her lover's face.

Maura's head canted to the side and Jane knew questions were coming.

"What does this mean?"

Jane smiled and leaned in brushing Maura's lips with her own. "Everything."

Hours later, Jane pulled Maura closer and tried to ignore the beeping coming from her cell phone. She moaned softly at the delicious slide of skin on skin. Then, groaned in frustration as the beeping continued. Not bothering to turn over, Jane attempted to reach behind her toward the nightstand. Her fingers searched for several seconds before closing around something familiar. Carefully, she brought her arm back around and flipped the phone open.

It was a text from Korsak of all people.

_Didja_ _kill the elephant?_

Jane chuckled silently as she used one thumb to pen a reply.

_Oh yeah. Don't thnk we'l c it again._


End file.
